


code horny boys BIRTH

by charadreemur



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 02:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charadreemur/pseuds/charadreemur
Summary: code horny boys texting fictheyre all using ssome random chatroom tht only exists in their world idk





	code horny boys BIRTH

**Author's Note:**

> usernames:  
> jollylucille (lucille)  
> minapost (mina)  
> masterchef (ciro)  
> magicboy (harley)  
> olikou (oliver)  
> noelle543 (noelle)

[[[OLIKOU has signed in]]] 9:15pm

[[[JOLLYLUCILLE has signed in]]] 9:16pm

olikou: oh!!! hey lucille :D you're right on time! 9:16pm

[[[MAGICBOY has signed in]]] 9:17pm

jollylucille: hello

magicboy: hey gang! :3 9:17pm

[[[MINAPOST has signed in]]] 9:18pm

minapost: HEYLLO!!!!! 9:18pm

jollylucille: *yoshi noise* 9:18pm

olikou: oh 9:18pm

minapost: lucille! please no more yoshi noises. we had enough of those in todays group meeting :( 9:18pm

[[[MASTERCHEF has signed in]]] 9:18pm

masterchef: i, for one, enjoyed the yoshi noises today. hello everyone 9:19pm

olikou: CIRO! hello!!!!! we almost have everyone now! :D 9:19pm

magicboy: hey ciro! is your username a halo reference???!!! i love master chief :) 9:19pm

[[[MASTERCHEF has signed out]]] 9:19pm

olikou: :( 9:19pm

magicboy: oh 9:19pm

jollylucille: harley what hvae you done,.. 9:19pm

[[[NOELLE543 has signed in]]] 9:19pm

noelle543: hello everyone 9:19pm

olikou: :) 9:20pm

olikou: hello noelle!!!!!! i'm so glad you could make it! 9:20pm

[[[MASTERCHEF has signed in]]] 9:20pm

masterchef: i only came back because i want to be here when we discuss our band name and also because i love my friends 9:20pm

olikou: welcome back ciro! :DDDD we love you too! 9:20pm

olikou: ok NOW !! is everybody ready to start brainstorming some ideas??! 9:20pm

jollylucille: *yoshi noise of agreement* 9:20pm

[[[MAGICBOY has sent a file: yoshiYes.jpg]]] 9:20pm

minapost: yes! i am very ready 9:20pm

noelle543: ready 9:21pm

masterchef: Yes 9:21pm

jollylucille: "yoshiYes.jpg" 9:21pm

olikou: ...OK lets begin!!! 9:21pm

olikou: ok so i have a few ideas already 9:21pm

jollylucille: hey we have 6 members right? 9:21pm

olikou: yes! 9:21pm

jollylucille: ok! nice. whats six in spanish 9:21pm

olikou: oh thats a cool idea! having a word in another language as our name 9:21pm

magicboy: six in spanish is seis @lucille 9:21pm

jollylucille: thanks harley! i think our group name should be "seis horny boys". 9:21pm

olikou: ... 9:22pm

minapost: ... 9:22pm

masterchef: ... 9:22pm

magicboy: ... 9:22pm

jollylucille: ... 9:22pm

magicboy: i love it! 9:22pm

jollylucille: :D 9:22pm

olikou: i hate it. 9:22pm

jollylucille: D: 9:22pm

minapost: you tried your best lucille and thats what really matters! 9:22pm

minapost: i think we should name our band code geass though. 9:22pm

olikou: n...no 9:22pm

olikou: how about a REAL band name, like ethereality ?? 9:23pm

magicboy: i vote for seis horny boys but ethereality is cool too! 9:23pm

minapost: WHATS WRONG WITH CODE GEASS!! :( 9:23pm

noelle543: code horny boys


End file.
